


Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Weekly Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gay, M/M, Slash, slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Ellis was like a puppy that needed to be let out often.





	Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s my second Weekly Writing Prompt, considering we were given two at once because of the holiday coming up. I’m glad to get this written, and another piece up for Nick and ellis. ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

It had been two days, now, that they had been stuck inside that tiny little gas station. The safe room continued to provide them with good cover, but they were running low on the already cleanly picked shelves’ food supply, and Ellis was quickly becoming stir crazy. His finger itched on the trigger of his gun even between the bouts of Infected, and he took a few walks out just to shoot some of the zombies and stretch his legs. He always came running back, of course, when nobody would go with him and he heard a Hunter or a Smoker in the area. They had a bad habit of catching him every damn time.

Rain poured in torrents that knocked all four of the survivors to their knees, and the lightning was unspeakably frequent. Winds blew with a force to be reckoned with and, eventually, they had decided to just stay put. It didn’t mean that any of them were happy about it. Ellis had ran through a ton of stories, and Nick was beginning to doubt the truth behind any of them. Coach was itching for some chocolate and bitched here and there about how there was none in a gas station and that was ridiculous. Rochelle was busy, most of the time, cleaning her gun and humming. She sang a little here and there, and Ellis always sat at her feet and listened like a dutiful son.

Right now, though, he was up and pacing again, walking the length of the safe room in squares that kept everyone else on edge. Nick was just about ready to shoot him in the foot just to get him to stop, but that would have been bad for them, surely. If Ellis couldn’t keep up, they wouldn’t have enough gas to get to the next pick-up point, and Nick wasn’t going to carry him.

“Ellis, sweetie, just sit down, calm down.” Rochelle tried, her voice soft and mothering as she rubbed her temples. Watching Ellis walking around was giving her a headache. 

“I can’t.” He replied simply, sighing heavily, “If I don’t move I ain’t gonna keep my cool.”

“Come on then, Overalls.” Nick responded, lifting himself from his spot in the corner and hefting his gun. He stretched his back out and heard a series of snicks and cracks, wincing a little at the feeling. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Really?” Eyes wide and entire body practically vibrating with energy, Ellis looked the part of an excited dog. 

“Yes, really, let’s go.” Nick sounded frustrated as he started for the door, telling Rochelle to lock them out just to make sure that nobody would surprise them. As they finally walked out of the gas station and up the road, Nick watched Ellis bound off, leaping into the rain as if he couldn’t stay still at all. Snickering a little, he watched the other for a moment before taking aim with his rifle and taking out a few Infected that were interested in the hick. 

Whooping into a clap of thunder, Ellis jumped up again before leveling his machine gun and taking out a group of Infected running from the sugar cane field. Nick leapt into action to save the other’s ass, even as he was getting soaked and could barely see. 

“Ellis!” He called, trying to get the other’s attention, but the moans of the Infected and the constant string of thunder above them seemed to be drowning him out. He thought, once more, to shoot him in the leg, but that wouldn’t be good. They didn’t need any more delays.

Storming forward and yanking him back just in time to shoot a Jockey pouncing for his neck, Nick gripped him tightly as he back peddled to try and get them back towards the gas station. At first, Ellis struggled, but he knew that dingy white sleeve and the familiar feeling of Nick’s chest against his back. Letting himself be dragged away, he took as many cover shots as he could before they made it in the door. Booking it to the safe room, they urged Rochelle to hurry up and let them in. 

Coach’s face appeared first, and he unbarred the door, rushing back to give them room to get inside. The two men practically launched inside, panting and drenched to the bone, ignoring the creak of metal as the door closed and locked behind them.

“Feel better, Ellis?” Rochelle asked, shooting the two of them a smug smirk.

“Y-yeah… I guess.” Ellis replied, gasping softly as he tried to get his breathing back under control. “Could use some food, now.”

“We have… Some canned peas.” 

“That’ll do me. Too bad we don’t have any butter.” 

All Nick could do was groan at the idea of it.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I’m pretty happy with how this came out, and I’m happy to get this written up. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Delay


End file.
